Warmth of Icy Hearts
by Lionstar34
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have been holding off on their intimacies ever since Anna's pregnancy and when they finally resume, their activities are colder than ever. One-shot, Rate M for a reason.


**A/N Man I feel like it's been forever since I published on this site! For those of you who know me, you know how long it's been. Like what, almost half a year? A whole year? Either way, I'm back and with more sexy goodness. This time it's Frozen! More specifically Anna and Kristoff AND Elsa! It's a threesome so cool you could call it sorcery! And this will only be a one-shot. So don't expect a sequel anytime soon. SO... I've stalled long enough. Let the good times thaw!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT INCLUDING LESBIAN SEX, PRINCEST, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, SEX! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, TURN BACK NOW. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING.**_

Anna smiled warmly down at the bundle in her hands. In the five years since the 'Incident' as it is commonly referred to as, Anna had gotten married and was now currently holding her first baby boy. Kristoff also smiled and enjoyed the look on his wife's face. Elsa was there too and there was a time where she would have been scared to take the boy from her sister but now she accepted her nephew with open arms.

"He's so cute," she stated as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. "What's his name?"

Anna and Kristoff giggled the way they do and looked at each other. "We decided to wait until he was old enough to name himself. Until then we were gonna call him 'Him'." Anna explained.

"Him?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Him." Kristoff confirmed.

"Uh-huh. Well Him, welcome to the family!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see him too!" exclaimed a particularly energetic snowman as he came barreling through the door to the hospital followed by a reindeer that many would question how he fit in the room if it wasn't for the fact that this was a Disney fic and more importantly my fic and therefore the laws of physics do not apply unless I want them too.

"Olaf, no. You're arms are made of sticks. You'll give him splinters!" Anna said sternly to the snowman who looked crestfallen for a second.

Then everybody burst into laughter. "Of course you can hold him Olaf. Just be careful," Elsa said, handing Him over to the talking snowman. Sven gave the baby's face a gentle lick causing an adorable coo of delight as Him reached for an antler.

Kristoff chuckled as his son immediately took a liking to his best friend. "Well buddy, looks like you got a new playmate." Sven jumped for happiness as the baby let go of his antler.

Him laughed and Olaf grinned and began to talk in a baby voice to the new family member. Elsa waved her hands and a small blue pacifier appeared in a swirl of blue and white sparkles. Anna and Kristoff both knew that not every solid thing Elsa made was ice cold anymore. She had gotten quite good at making normal items but they still sparkled and looked like ice. It was actually really awesome.

Placing the pacifier in his mouth the baby took it and started sucking on it. Anna took the baby back from Olaf and gently rocked Him to sleep. Once he was smiling and asleep, Anna and Kristoff asked everybody to leave as they got their bed ready to sleep tonight. "Oh, Elsa, be a dear and put Him in his crib. I feel extremely tired," Anna asked. Elsa nodded and placed Him in his crib as asked.

Elsa kissed the baby warmly (HA!) on the forehead and waved as she left the room. Olaf waved enthusiastically and Sven licked Kristoff's face before leaving.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other after everybody left. With a primal growl, Anna jumped on top of Kristoff and began to tear at his clothes. "My my, someone's rather overenthusiastic." Kristoff commented.

"Well, you're the one who wouldn't have sex with me during the late stages of pregnancy for fear of hurting the baby!" Anna reasoned as she began to nibble on Kristoff's neck.

Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna and picked her up as he stood. Flipping her over, he began to run his hands down his wife's slim smooth body. He lay her gently on the bed before standing up again and removing his tunic and Anna began to remove her dress. Once they were both naked, they took a moment to observe each other's bodies.

Anna was still as skinny as the day he first met her. She had gained a bit of weight from the baby but he was sure she'd lose it in no time. Her breasts had also gotten much larger with milk for the baby.

Kristoff's body was as toned as ever from the countless hours of lifting, moving, and transporting heavy blocks of ice. The soft candlelight illuminated his countless rippling muscles. Anna traced her finger through Kristoff's hard abdominal muscles. She purred in delight and slowly ran her tongue up his chest. Twirling her tongue around his nipples like she knew he liked. Anna growled and grabbed Kristoff's face and kissed him passionately.

Wrapping his arms around Anna he picked her up and lay her on her back. "Allow me baby," he said. Anna giggled and wrapped her fingers in his sandy blonde hair. She pushed him down and gave him no time to stop and play with her breasts. He moved straight to her pussy and began to run his tongue around her lower lips, making them dripping with anticipation and arousal. But Anna was having none of that. Grabbing his hair, she shoved him into her crotch, forcing him to start pleasing her with his tongue.

Anna moaned as Kristoff finally gave into his wife's demands and began to orally service her. His tongue danced around his wife's pussy as three years of practice led up to this pivotal moment. Anna began to run her fingers through Kristoff's rough shaggy hair.

Anna gasped as his tongue forced it's way past her lips into her. Her mouth hung open wide as Kristoff's mouth went to work making her feel as if her nethers were on fire. The pleasure shot throughout her body and every inch of her body felt amazing.

"Oh my gods Kristoff your tongue is amazing. I need your dick. Please baby. Stick it in me. Fuck me wild!" she whispered so she wouldn't wake Him.

Kristoff grinned. "As you wish princess." Anna giggled. Kristoff moved up her body slowly, trailing kisses up her clit, to her navel, on each nipple, and finally to her lips. Kissing her, he grabbed her legs and spread them apart and moved one up a bit so he could stick his cock into her.

Anna moaned as she felt her lips being parted. Despite just having just gave birth, she was still incredibly tight. That was one thing that Kristoff always loved about his wife. She was always as tight as the day they exchanged virginities. Like a silken vice her pussy gripped his shaft and massaged is with her moist walls.

Anna screamed as quietly as she could so as not to wake the baby. It felt so good pushing into her, the pulsing hunk of meat felt amazing after almost four months without it. She shuddered as an orgasm almost ripped through her body from the penetration. "Oh Kristoff...faster..."

Kristoff nodded and began to pump his hips faster. His toned ass moved up and down as he moved his cock in and out of his wife's tight slick pussy. Eventually Anna couldn't take it any more and she moaned really loudly.

As expected the baby awoke and began to cry. Anna sighed in exasperation. Very loudly. Kristoff grunted in annoyance and stood up to rock the baby to sleep. "Dammit. We'll never have any fun if we stay here."

Anna looked at him. "For years I roamed these empty halls. I know of a few hiding places."

Kristoff whistled and in a moment Sven was in the room. After they donned clothes again that is. "Hey buddy. I need you to watch Him for a while. Think you can do that?" Sven nodded and saluted before taking his post at Him's bedside.

Kristoff rubbed the reindeer's head and left with his wife. Anna led them through the sunlit halls into one of many closets. Pulling her husband in after her, they shut the door and began to rub their bodies against each other. Pulling at their clothes, they stopped suddenly when they heard voices coming toward them.

"And here we have the west hall where young Anna grew up," the unmistakable voice of the castle tour guide droned.

"I forgot they scheduled tours for today!" Anna said.

"Is there anywhere private we could go?"

Anna thought a moment. "Well... there is one place... but it will have to wait until later tonight..."

Kristoff groaned but complied and they waited till dusk.

Elsa went back to her room from using the bathroom and yawned before crawling into bed. Reaching beside her she turned on her lamp and picked up the book she had been reading.

"She's awake?! You didn't tell me she was awake! I can't believe this was your brilliant plan. Under the bed?" Elsa heard a whisper. "Why didn't we just go into the closet again after the tours were over?"

"Because. This is only phase one of my master plan. And if she wasn't in bed when we got here, what made you think she was asleep?"

Elsa sighed and put her book down. "Anna. Kristoff. What are you doing under my bed?"

She heard a gasp before a bunch of bumping and scrabbling from under the bed.

"Get out from under there both of you."

Kristoff immediately stood up from under the bed. What Elsa did not expect however was his lack of clothing. "Yes Your Majesty!"

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna...please tell me you're not naked too." Else placed her face in her hand.

"Um...yea." Anna slowly stood up to, revealing her also naked form.

"What are you two doing under my bed? Naked no less!"

They began to scrabble over their words, their words running into one incoherent story. Elsa held up her hand, silencing them both. "One at a time."

They began to talk together again, apparently not deciding who goes first.

Elsa's hand collided with her face once more and sighed as she extended her hands, shooting a small blast of freezing cold air at their faces making them stop.

"Alright, Kristoff. You first," she said, releasing the ice from their mouths.

"How come he gets to-" Anna began before Elsa, with a raise of her palm, threatened to freeze her mouth shut once more.

"Well, me and Anna haven't had any 'alone time'," he explained, bending his fingers. "Since we found out she was pregnant. And so, we tried to do it in our room but _SOMEBODY,_" he glared at Anna. "Couldn't keep her mouth shut. So we tried the closet but there were tours and she made me wait until night and then, she wouldn't tell me why, but we ended up under your bed."

Elsa looked at her sister. "Really? Really?! You went through all that trouble just to get him involved?"

Anna nodded and Kristoff tilted his head to the side. "Involved in what?"

Elsa sighed once more and placed three fingers on her face in exasperation, two on her forehead and her thumb on her cheek. "We're gonna need a flashback." Elsa waved her hand and an ice cloud floated above her head. An image began to play and what he saw made Kristoff's icicle become rigid (Shut up, It's a good joke).

**Elsa shoved her tongue into Anna's mouth.** **"Oh God. I'm so glad we can do this again." Anna breathed. As kids, Anna and Elsa started to 'Experiment' as they say.**

"Who's that narrating?" Kristoff asked aloud.

"Morgan Freeman. Now shut up," Elsa answered.

"Who's Morgan Free-"

"SHHH!"

**Anna reached under Elsa's dress to grope her ass and Elsa pawed at Anna's breasts over hers. They forced their mouths together in a flurry of icy passion.**

**Ever since Elsa regained confidence in her powers they started to resume their experimentation. Anna, a bit hesitantly due to her relationship status with the one named Kristoff. But, she did so anyway, missing the feel of her sister's touch.**

**Elsa broke the kiss and removed her dress, showing off her flat stomach and round, perky breasts, normally hidden under her brassiere. But tonight she wore none of that. Only her bare skin for her sister. And Anna did the same. Her breasts were slightly smaller and she was a bit wider in the hips. But she still stepped with confidence and primal lust that only Anna could produce. Every step was made with precision and...Who am I kidding. She tried to walk seductively and ended up falling.**

**But luckily her sister caught her in a small ice cloud that sent pleasurable shivers down Anna's spine. Anna moaned out cutely and the cloud floated her to Elsa's bed. Elsa was already lying seductively on her side and Anna rolled over till she was face to face with her sister. But, of course, with it being Anna and all, she overshot the last roll and would've ended up colliding with her sister if Elsa had not been prepared for Anna's blunder.**

**Elsa stopped her sister by placing one hand, barely coated with ice, on her breast. Anna squeaked and Elsa felt her nipples harden under her icy touch. **

"**Does everything with you have to do with ice?" Anna breathed.**

**Elsa grinned and nodded. Anna groaned until Elsa removed her hand and traced it down her side making Anna shiver in delight. When her hand made it down to Anna's mound she cupped it gently and removed her ice so as not to freeze her pussy juice. Slipping one finger into Anna's wet pussy, she probed gently against a small thin piece of flesh and gasped. **

"**Anna! You and Kristoff haven't had sex yet?"**

**Anna blushed and shook her head. Elsa grinned and pushed against it gently, just the tip of her finger ice cold. Anna continued to shiver as an orgasm ripped through her. Elsa brought her hand to her lips and slowly licked the juice from her fingers. "Heh. Maybe I should make some popcicles from your pussy juice."**

"**Elsa, this is not the time, I'm wet and horny and I need you now!"**

**Elsa scoffed. "Fine. Be that way."** **Elsa's smile returned and she rolled Anna onto her back. She kissed all the way down her body, leaving small blue lip marks in her wake that quickly disappeared. She nibbled gently on Anna's neck and blew gently on her nipples bringing them to full hardness. **

**Slowly she teased Anna by licking and kissing all across her body, Elsa's icy touch making Anna squirm. But the real torture was when she began to temptingly drag her tongue around Anna's labia, never touching the quivering lips. Her crotch was soaked in Anna's juices and Elsa knew she needed this. Swinging her hips up and put her legs on both sides of her sister's head. **

**Elsa wiggled her hips, indicating Anna should start licking. With a evil grin, Anna wasted no time in grabbing Elsa's tight ass and began to dig her tongue in as far as it could go inside of Elsa's tunnel. Elsa screamed Anna's name. It seemed that, while Anna may not have a silver tongue, but she sure did have a golden one. **

**Anna's assault was relentless, sucking up the incestual juices Elsa was leaking like it was the finest wine. Elsa decided to return the favor and pushed two fingers into Anna's tight, wet canal and began to pump them in and out making Anna moan into Elsa's crotch. This time it was Elsa's turn to shiver. Only Anna could make her shiver like that. Elsa's lips locked onto Anna's clit and began to suck gently on the small nubs forcing Anna's tongue to go deeper in an attempt to not be outdone.**

**Elsa was fingering Anna and sucking on her clit while Anna was digging, lapping, tonguing, and all around worshiping Elsa's pussy. Both girls moaned out and groaned into the other's pelvis before the royal sisters climaxed simultaneously. Tossing their heads back, their cunts leaked juices all over each other and the sheets. After their orgasms died down, Elsa rolled off of Anna and crawled up to her.**

**Elsa kissed Anna's cheek lightly and the red-head placed her head on top of Elsa's chest, the monarch's boobs making excellent pillows. Anna sighed contently and Elsa ran her hand's through her sister's hair.**

"**Elsa..."**

"**Mmm, yes Anna?"**

"**We can't do this any more," Anna said in a dreamy voice. She jumped and yelped suddenly as her hair suddenly got really cold and she looked at her sister in shock.**

"**Sorry! Sorry! It's just...why?" Elsa looked very sad.**

"**Well...I really love Kristoff. And I just want to make sure he'd be okay with it before we do this again. Sorry..."**

**Elsa sighed. "It's okay. We've just been so distant for so long and as soon as we start to have some quality 'sister time' you say we can't anymore."**

**Anna looked into Elsa's deep eyes and kissed her on the lips with passion. Pulling away after a while she says to her sister, "Don't worry Elsa. I still love you. And it's not like you won't see me around and can't talk to me."**

**Elsa and Anna smiled together. "Yea. You're right. I love you too Anna."**

**They hugged and the flashback ended.**

"And there you have it," Elsa said as the ice dissipated with a wave of her hand.

"The one named Kristoff?" he said.

Elsa wanted to slap him.

Anna placed her hand on her husband's chest. "Listen, honey, if you don't want to fuck my sister, the queen, and probably the most powerful person in the world I'll totally understand."

"Is this a test? I feel like this is a test," Kristoff said.

"Anna's not clever enough to come up with a test this elaborate," Elsa said.

"Yea, you're right."

"Hey!"

"Look, I appreciate the offer but I don't think I should..."

"Too late! She's already naked!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa's eyes grew wide and she looked down to find Anna's words true. Her night dress lying in a pool on the floor. "How the nine hells?"

"You have your magic, I have mine," Anna giggled.

Elsa sighed. Then she grinned. "Fine. You want to play this game. I'll play," She growled playfully and picked her sister up once more just like in the flashback in a small ice cloud that didn't feel as cold as Anna remembered. "But we play my way." With another wave of her hand, the bed posts shot out ice ropes, wrapped Anna's wrists and ankles up and tied her spread eagle on the bed. "Kristoff, she's all yours."

Elsa made an ice chair without moving her hand just as she sat down next to the bed, her fingers beginning to rub her slit with arousal. As queen, she had grown accustomed to having people do as she said. Not that she abused her power or was cruel in anyway, but she did get off on it and therefore developed a bit of a dominating side.

Kristoff grinned and crawled onto the bed and Anna tried to break free from her bonds but the ice was too strong. They weren't cold, just strong. And surprisingly flexible. She could thrash and move her arms but they wouldn't give her but a few inches of movement which gave Kristoff the opportunity to do whatever he wanted to her.

Placing his head between her thighs, he began to lap gently at her lower lips. Anna thrashed more, wanting to make it at least a challenge for him, but Kristoff placed his hands on her legs and held them down while he enjoyed his royal meal. But this time he decided to punish her. So he ran his tongue up and down her thighs and around her lips but his tongue never made contact with the sensitive opening or clit. Anna began to whimper.

"Kristoooooff!" She whined.

The blonde grinned and obliged his wife by sticking his tongue as deep as he could get it into her now dripping cavern. After a while Kristoff stood up and wiped his mouth, leaving Anna at the brink of an orgasm.

Anna groaned and began to thrash once more. "Kristoff!" she snarled. "Get back here and finish me off!"

"You know, I think I need some oral attention too," he said, walking up to the side of the bed. He crawled up onto the bed and placed his dick in his wife's mouth. Anna thought about biting it but Elsa must have read her mind cause she said, "If you bite him, I'll freeze you're tongue to his dick for a week."

Anna groaned. It's not fair, she thought. I can't even leave him on the edge like he left me. Anna opened her mouth to groan but when she did Kristoff shoved the head of his cock in. Elsa laughed. "I didn't expect you to make it so easy for him."

Anna rolled her eyes, and on instinct she began to roll her tongue around the head. She tried to scold her tongue for going on auto-pilot, but she couldn't deny it. She loved the taste of cock. Even now, bound and helpless, she was still enjoying giving him oral way too much. Anna's eyes closed as Kristoff pushed further into her mouth. As Kristoff became immersed in the warmth of his wife's mouth, he groaned and Elsa finally decided to take a more active roll. She crawled like a tiger up her sister's body, stopping at her engorged breasts to suckle gently at them. A little bit of milk spurted out, surprising Elsa. After a second she grew accustomed to the taste and began to suckle harder, her actions forcing Anna's nipples to harden to rigid pebbles.

Elsa grinned and moved on after suckling the other teat and began to lap gently at Kristoff's cock as it entered and receded from Anna's mouth. Kristoff groaned and forced his tool as far inside of her mouth as it could go. Elsa could see his cock pulsating and Anna let a bit of his ejaculating cum escape from her lips. Elsa licked the corners of Anna's mouth to get the runaway cum. Anna shivered as her favorite treat moved down her throat.

Kristoff pulled out from Anna's throat and grinned happily, his cock still standing tall and hard. "So, what's next?" he asked. Elsa's jaw dropped. "He can go again?" She said.

Anna nodded happily, a small dribble of cum dripping from the corner of her mouth which she quickly licked up before Elsa could. But the snow queen was distracted with a truly evil plan. "Alright Kristoff. It's time for me to get fucked."

Anna started to protest. "What about me?"

"Oh, you'll be involved too," Elsa assured her younger sister. Anna sighed in relief. "You'll be the surface Kristoff fucks me on!"

Anna began to nod then stopped abruptly, making a face. "Hey wait a minute!"

"Sounds good to me," the ice merchant said.

"Who's side are you on?" Anna said.

"Hey, you're the one that dragged me here."

Anna groaned. "Oh c'mon Anna. It's not like this is a one time deal. You guys can come back anytime and we can do this without the rope next time. But for now, I have a confession." Anna and Kristoff tilted their heads to the side. "While I don't have a Virgin Barrier, I have never had sex with a live man. Lets just say," she waved her hand and a dildo made of ice appeared in her hand. "Yea." It disappeared again. "But Kristoff, be gentle at first."

Kristoff nodded and Elsa laid herself on top of Anna, their faces inches from each other. Anna groaned as her husband and sister began to make out on top of her, his hard dick pressed to her naval and Elsa's pussy dripping on her. It was torture. She had not yet cum once throughout this story and she was beginning to wonder what author could be so cruel to his second favorite character (hehe).

Kristoff lay Elsa stomach down, so that her and Anna's faces were close to each other. In the ice of the moment, Elsa locked lips with her sister once again after the very long hiatus from one anothers mouth. Kristoff placed his hands on Elsa's hips at the base of the bed and positioned himself at Elsa's entrance. Very slowly he pushed in and was very surprised at how warm the Snow Queen was inside her core.

It was incredibly tight and wet at the same time as her pussy began to apply suction to his dick in an attempt to drag him in. And drag him it did. Elsa moaned, not feeling the slightest bit of pain at the entry. His dick felt so much better than the icy dildo she was used to. A live dick pulsed. It throbbed. It radiated warmth. And it was also so much larger than she ever dared to make them, a fear she was starting to regret as he rubbed her walls with his tool. Elsa groped madly at Anna's tits and released the redhead's hands so she could do the same.

Now the sisters were squeezing the soft suppleness of each other's breast while Kristoff pumped faster in and out of Elsa's pussy. Kristoff for his part couldn't believe his luck, fucking both members of the royal family. It was divine. Now Kristoff was no quick shot, but the tightness of Elsa's pussy was beginning to tear at his endurance.

Kristoff grunted and Elsa grinned as his cock began to pulse inside of her, signaling his pending orgasm. "It's alright Kristoff. You can cum inside, I'm on a safe day!"

That was all that Kristoff needed to hear before he began to spurt his baby juice inside of the Snow Queen. Elsa moaned loudly into Anna's mouth. Anna could feel her sister writhing on top of her and began to thrust her hips, trying to get a cock in her.

Kristoff, bless his soul, didn't miss a beat. In the middle of cumming, he pulled out and shoved himself into her pussy. Anna yelled loudly to Valhalla as she finally received the orgasm she had been waiting for. Elsa grinned and Kristoff reached down and played with Elsa and Anna's clit before he stopped cumming. But did that stop him from pounding into Anna? Hell no. The man didn't even slow!

Kristoff grinned his trademark grin and his moved his sweaty blonde hair from his face so he could see his cock moving in and out of his wife's convulsing pussy. He shoved two fingers into Elsa making the queen moan. Kristoff felt his cum push out of Elsa's pussy as his fingers entered. Soon all three of them were writhing and moaning in a sweaty mess.

Elsa's hair, once in a night night time braid, was disheveled and unruly as was Anna's. Kristoffs moved side to side with his thrusting. The girls had their tongues hanging out and their eyes were rolled in the back of his head. Kristoff's grin turned smug and rightfully so. He was making these women crazy with orgasm after orgasm and he felt his second one was right on the way.

The blonde groaned and began to thrust harder, his hips smacking into Anna's thighs as she held her legs up in the air. Anna too soon felt the tale-tell signs of an impending orgasm from her husband.

"Oh Kristoff sweetie, please pump me full of cum and knock me up again!" Anna said.

Kristoff smiled. "With pleasure." And with that he began to pump her full of cum and probably knock her up again. (Spoiler alert! It's a girl!) Anna moaned as she began to lock lips with Elsa again and thrust her tongue into her sister's mouth.

Once Kristoff stopped cumming, He groaned and collapsed next to the girls. His chest heaving with the effort of pumping not one but two monarchs with cum exhausting him. Elsa also collapsed and lost control of her magic, the rope's disappearing allowing Anna her arms back. She wanted to slap her sister but all she could bring herself to do was collapse as Elsa's breasts pushed into hers.

Elsa grinned. She could get used to this... she thought before she fell asleep.


End file.
